


Appreciation of Ionian Pleasure

by Nonnie88



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Episode Tag - Off the Record, F/M, episode tag 4x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonnie88/pseuds/Nonnie88
Summary: "That was amazing, babe," he whispered to her, pressing his forehead against hers. "Ionian pleasure might be all it's cracked up to be," he grinned. (Slight spoilers for 4x03 - Off the Record). My continuation of what happened after Elizabeth chased Henry up the stairs.





	1. Chapter 1

**_"We feel good about him driving himself to school, right?"  
_ ** **_"We feel great about it."  
_ ** **_(door closes)_ **   
**_(sighs)_ **   
**_"Especially if it means we get the house to ourselves. Care to head back upstairs, Hieronymus?"_ **   
**_"To the grotto?" (chuckles)_ **   
**_"Well, the Ionians also had an appreciation of pleasure."  
_ ** **_(phone vibrating)  
_ ** **_"Stop talking."  
_ ** **_(sighs)  
_ ** **_"Needed at White House"  
_ ** **_"Hey. Traffic is really bad this time of day."  
_ ** **_"It's the worst."  
_ ** ****_(chuckles)_

**_(4x02 – Off the Record)_ **

* * *

They didn't even make it to their bedroom before Henry turned around and pulled Elizabeth to him, crushing his lips against hers. She froze in shock for a moment before fully registering what was happening. He parted her lips quickly, forcing his tongue into her mouth, his hands sliding down her sides, resting on her hips. She moaned slightly as he did so, her hands immediately finding their way into his hair. Henry pushed her backwards a few feet, pushing her against the wall of their hallway.

Elizabeth moaned and Henry pushed her harder, pinning her against the wall and his body. His hands roamed her body, frantically but gently. His mouth still on hers, tongues exploring. She pushed his suit jacket from his shoulders and pulled at his tie, leaving it open around his neck. Her fingers deftly started working on the buttons of his shirt, once opened she ran her nails down his chest, making him moan slightly. She smirked as she felt him getting harder against her thigh as she reached his belt buckle, she pulled away from the kiss and pressed small kisses along his jaw before nipping gently at his neck.

She teasingly undid his trousers and pushed them down as he reached down and pulled up her skirt, leaving it bunched at her hips and pulled at her panties. She closed her eyes as his hand slid over her clit slightly as he pulled them down. Henry smirked, and immediately started trailing his hand up her inner thigh as he sucked and nipped gently at her neck.

Henry stopped just as his fingers touched her clit and bit harder on her neck. She gave out a yelp and slapped his arm, he looked into her eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking and grinned, she didn't want to be marked. At least not there.

He moved in to kiss her again, pressing two fingers into her wetness, causing her to moan loudly and grip onto his shoulder for support. He moved his fingers hard, her moans loud in his ears. He continued to move his fingers, harder and faster, every once in a while pressing his thumb over her swollen and aching nub.

Elizabeth reached her hand down to the waistband of his boxers and wasted no time in pushing them down and quickly started pumping his cock. She grinned as a low guttural moan issued from his mouth. She reclaimed his lips with hers and moved her hand faster as he pressed a third finger into her.

"Oh… Oh.. God," she moaned as he hit the sweet spot inside her and her walls clenched tightly around his fingers. He was getting close too and before she had come down from her high, he removed her hand from him, moved over slightly and sat her on the table in the hallway, knocking things off as his mouth met hers. He reached between them and took hold of himself, rubbing his tip against her clit before pressing himself into her. Her legs automatically locked around his waist, her shoes falling off as her back arched against him, their thrusts meeting each other in tandem, their breathing getting quicker. Henry continued to thrust into her, gripping her hips hard and plunging into her as deep as he could. He moaned and almost pulled out before plunging back into her, making her scream. "God, Elizabeth," he groaned as he slammed into her.

Elizabeth gripped his hair tightly, her head falling to his shoulder turning slightly to press hot kisses to his neck. She was aching with need when the sound of her phone ringing in the background causing their rhythm to falter. Elizabeth shook her head against his shoulder, "No, No, No. Keep going. It's just the car," she lets out with a puff of hot air. When he looks at her, she stares into his eyes, "Fuck me, Henry."

A feral growl escaped his lips, and before she knew it Henry had pulled out of her and turned her around, her hands pressed to the table keeping her from falling flat on her face. An arm wound around her waist, gripping her tightly, and without another word Henry filled her to the hilt.

"Sweet Mother…" She moaned, shutting her eyes in ecstasy.

She felt him slow his thrusts as he leaned further into her, detaching his arm from around her waist, before seeing him press both his hands against hers on the table, linking them. The movements caused her to lean forward slightly.

"Henry, please," she pleaded, she really didn't have time anymore. Not with the house phone now ringing. Slowly he pulled back, almost entirely out of her, and she was just about to plead again when he slammed into her hard. "Henry…!" She cried out, her fingers gripping his hands tighter against the table. She could feel his smirk against the back of her neck, joined by a lick from his tongue behind her ear before he pulled back and slammed into her again. Rocking back against him to meet his thrusts. She could feel his heated breath punctuating against her neck as he started repeatedly pounding into her, creating a fast rhythm, leaving her pleading for more.

"Elizabeth…" Henry moaned, feeling her muscles squeezing at his cock, it was driving him over the edge. Her fingers clenched his tighter as Henry nibbled at her ear. His eyes closed as the pleasure started to spike wildly through him. In a quick movement, Henry freed one of his hands and slipped it between her legs and began to stroke her swollen nub. Elizabeth cried out his name gutturally and he took it as a sign to pick up his pace frantically and bring them both to their release.

The hallway filled with the sounds of their skin slapping together, Elizabeth was desperately trying to keep track of reality by gripping onto the wooden surface of the side table, but the more her husband fucked her, the more she lost herself. Henry wasn't much more aware than she was, as he tried so hard to hold back and nurture this mind-blowing release that came closer with each passing second.

And then they felt it. The feeling that they both loved so much, the one that came in waves of intense pleasure, that sparked through their entire bodies, cutting their breath to a stop and leaving their minds blank.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god… Henry!" she cried out, feeling her orgasm washing over her, making her whole body shake in spasms. Henry followed quickly, spilling into her, while a loud moan fell freely from his lips, and left him nearly falling to his knees.

Their ragged breath was the only thing for a while, until Henry pulled his limp length out of her and helped his wife to stand up. He watched her carefully as she shakily stood up before a smile grazed his lips. He turned her around and embraced her, carefully helping her straighten out her clothing. He had more time to organise himself than she did.

"That was amazing, babe," he whispered to her, pressing his forehead against hers. "Ionian pleasure might be all it's cracked up to be," he grinned.

Elizabeth snorted, "Hmmm, not bad for a quickie," she responded with a quick peck on his cheek grinning back at him. "I'd better go before they actually send Matt in for me."

"Yeah, I'll clean up here. Don't worry. You go, will see you later for our painting date," he said while smoothing down her hair and pressing a kiss to her lips.

Elizabeth stepped away and made her way back downstairs not before dashing into the bathroom to clean up. Checking herself in the mirror before leaving she smiled as she took note of her flushed cheeks and slightly crumpled skirt. Shit, I look like I've just been fucked she thought to herself. Shrugging her shoulders and quickly letting go of her insecurities she quickly hurried downstairs. She was grabbing her things off the side when she heard him shout, 'remember the traffic.' She chuckled knowing that Nadine and Blake were going to be in the car and they were definitely going to know that the traffic wasn't late.


	2. Paint Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for a chapter 2 and ye shall receive a chapter 2!  
> This chapter is a collab with TeaismyQueen, for which I am eternally grateful!
> 
> ALSO... HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

 

 

_“Like you need to let it go.”_  
_"Really?”_  
_"Yeah… Oh, no. No, no. Don’t do it. You do not want to get in a paint fight with me.”_ __  
_“Maybe I do… Oh that looks good.”_ __  
_“Oh, does it? Does it look good? Oh, you think that’s gonna work?”_ __  
_“Oh. Direct hit!”_ __  
_“Bam.”_ __  
_“Okay. Okay. But I like this shirt. This is one of my favourite shirts.”_ __  
_“Is it? How much do you like it?”_ _  
_ _“I like you so much.”_

_(Paint scene, 4x02 – Off the Record)_

* * *

“Hey, not below the belt!” Henry called at her as she managed to get a shot to his pants which, left a smear of cold blue paint across his crotch.

“Sorry, sorry!” She apologised, still full of the giggles, her eyes bright and sparkling in the soft light of the kitchen. Dropping her brush into the paint tray she ran to the other side of the room.  Grabbing hold of the kitchen island, her knuckles white with anticipation, she watched as Henry placed down his brush and pressed his hand into the tray slowly. His eyes, mischievous. His grin, wide. His laughter, quiet. Their eyes locked across the room, the air surrounding them buzzed with excitement. Henry suddenly leapt forward causing her to shriek and Elizabeth tried to run away. He caught her easily and trapped her against the blackboard wall. Henry wrapped a strong arm around her waist holding her in place against him, pressing her up close. He could feel her squirming her body, her ass moved against his crotch sinfully. Henry then placed the hand covered in paint against her face, turning it slightly so he could press a kiss to her lips, quieting the squeal she gave out.

Elizabeth  softly moaned into him as he deepened the kiss .  H er arms wrapping around his neck as he  spun her round and pressed her further into the wall.  Henry moved his leg between her and she instantly ground against his thigh, her core suddenly alive and pulsing. The fire in her core needed attention, needed pressure, needed a release. Henry  snak ed his tongue around hers, conveying his desire for her by thrusting his already growing erection against her.

Feeling him thrust into her body caused Elizabeth to rip her lips away from his and let out a breathless plea “Henry, upstairs,’’ she desperately wanted him but was aware of the kids that had only just gone to bed. 

“No,” he grunted at her “I need you now… here.” Henry’s lips joined hers once again and t heir tongues continued to battle it out, their bodies rocking together  seeking any friction they could . 

Henry’s hand slammed against the wall behind them,  the sound reverberating through the quiet kitchen and his  other  hand gripp ed tighter against her hip, needing something solid to hold on to. Tearing his mouth away  and breathing in deeply , he ran his nose  gently along the shell of her ear . A complete contrast to the forcefulness of the kiss  before, gently biting on her earlobe  and nibbling the soft skin of her neck.

Elizabeth ran her hands through his  short  hair, her fingers twirling the strands at the base of his neck, pulling at them gently. Henry slid his mouth down her neck leaving a trail of wet kisses , until he reached her clavicle . He skilfully nudg ed her sweatshirt down  and sucked the skin there, nipping at her with his teeth, leaving a red mark behind . His hands moved  roughly exploring her body, moving up to her cheeks, turning her head so that his lips were close to touching hers. He nry leaned in and his lips slowly touched hers – a soft brush at first, nothing like the kisses they had shared just moments ago. She pulled away,  eyes hooded  giving him a sensual and seductive smile. She didn’t say a word, her eyes, her body said it all. She planted a wet but passionate kiss on his lips before reaching for the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it up and over his body, throwing it to the floor.

Henry’s hands  urgently  made their way down her back to the hem of her sweatshirt, taking the piece of clothing from her body and throwing it  backwards  over his shoulder. His hands moved slowly up her  exposed skin  and he fumbled with the clip on her bra. Elizabeth smiled and released herself from his embrace. She giggle d  a little as she stepped to the side, reaching behind her back and unclipping the bra in one swift move. “You seem to be having some trouble Dr McCord?” She watched his eyes widen as her breasts gently fell as she dropped her bra to the floor.

Elizabeth moved back  towards Henry  and embraced him, her mouth pressing kisses down his neck and chest as her hands roamed all over his body, feeling the taut muscles beneath her fingers.  She could hear his breathy moans as her hands raked over his chest. Elizabeth felt her heart rate increase as she felt his fingers grip her wrist tightly.  He looked down at her and she looked up smiling before  he  mov ed her hands to his pants,  guiding her to his hard length that was straining against the material. Hastily she began  pulling at the strings, she pulled them down along with his boxers. He stepped out of them, kicking them aside. She gently pushed him up against the end of the kitchen island and bent down in front of him.

“Elizabeth,” he hissed  as he admired the sight before him. H i s hands  gravitating towards  the side  for support  as she planted a  wet kiss on the end of his cock, before running her tongue up and down his shaft, his moans making her body tingle. Henry felt himself slowly lose control as her mouth closed over the top of his shaft, taking all of him into her mouth. He felt her  mouth  move faster, back and forth on his dick. Her hands joined her mouth , wrapping her slim fingers around his shaft,  he flung his hands into her hair, trying to control her speed. “Slow down, honey, I’m gonna come,” he groaned out, he felt her lips tighten around his shaft, the first burst of his orgasm exploded into her mouth and she tried to swallow it. She wasn’t expecting so much cum, she moved her mouth off him  with a loud pop as the last burst of his orgasm sprayed onto her face, her neck and her breasts.

Henry stood there  panting , unable to remove his hands from her hair. He  slowly steadied  his breathing  and concentrated on untangling his fingers from her blonde tresses. “Babe… I’m sorry. But that was incredible” He  held out his hand to her, helping her stand and  grabbed the kitchen roll of the side handing her a piece to clean up with. 

“Thanks” came a muffled reply from behind the paper “that hasn’t happened in a while, maybe even since you first returned from your deployment. Now take me upstairs and fuck me please,’’ Her voice low and seductive made Henry grab her and he  pulled her  quickly  away from the kitchen and up the backstairs to their bedroom .

Once the soft click of their door sounded  he picked her up gently and laid her on the bed, climbing on top of her. He looked deep into her eyes, he saw the passion, the lust, the love she had for him. Her  eyes  clearly saying to him ‘ _ do what you want with me’. _ He kissed her passionately,  tasting  himself on her lips and  Henry found it  so god damn erotic. As he continued to kiss her with a renewed sense of urgent need he  spread  the remainder of his cum  around  her skin as he moaned into her mouth.

His lips slowly kissed their way down her body,  stopping  at her breasts . C upping them  with his large hands before running his thumb over her hard nipples, taking one into his mouth and sucking gently on it. He heard her moan loudly , and he could feel the heat  radiating off of  her body, and he knew that she was highly aroused. Elizabeth felt his kisses going lower and lower down her body. She  then  felt a sudden cold surge on her butt and her legs which, made her look down  in surprise . She wondered how Henry had managed to take her pants and panties off without her moving.  _ ‘I must be so far gone,’  _ she thought.

His kisses continued down her legs to her toes and back up again, slowing somewhat as he reached the sensitive spots of her inner thighs. Loud moans of pleasure started to erupt from her as Henry moved up to her entrance. The intensity of his touch took her completely off guard , almost burning her skin . Elizabeth  suddenly  felt his tongue against her clit as waves seemed to crash through her body making her arch against him.  A low unrelenting groan kept building as Henry ate her up.  She felt her hands moving  automatically , pressing his head against her body as if she was no longer in control of them.  Her body a slave to her pleasure.  His tongue began working  faster  when he heard her gasp at a finger being inserted into her.

"Oh god." Elizabeth cried out as another  thick finger was inserted, he began pumping his fingers into her, harder and harder, faster and faster. His tongue copying the movement of his fingers over her clit. "Oh god... That's it... Don't stop... DON'T STOP!" Elizabeth felt all her nerve endings explode as she reached her climax and she exploded into his mouth. She seemed like an observer of her own orgasm as she heard her loud cries escaping her mouth and felt the release of the muscles. She could feel him lapping up her juices before they spilled onto the bed.

The sight of her orgasm made  the blood rush to his groin  again,  filling his shaft, making him hard for his wife . Henry kissed his way back up her body  and  looked into her eyes once again.  He saw nothing but love reflected back at him in the blue depths of her eyes . He presse d a  chaste  kiss to her lips, a s his hand pump ed his cock quickly before moving  it towards her entrance. He enter ed her gently and  ever so  slowly. She was still trying to come down from the throes of her last orgasm and he was trying to work her  up to  another one. Feeling  so sensitive still and enjoying the stretch of his cock  inside her  rejuvenated her arousal . They began to rock against each other, building themselves up into a wild and heated frenzy.. They both wanted to give as much pleasure as possible. Their bodies ached as they started to  increase  their pace.

“Oh god, Henry. Don’t, just don’t... Oh God,” Elizabeth moaned out as a second climax began.

“Elizabeth, I can’t,” he thrust into her a few more times before his climax hit full force. He grunted as he collapsed on top of her. The waves of ecstasy running through both their bodies was powerful.  Exhilarating.  He pulled  out from her and brought her body to his. Holding onto her tightly as they  tried to catch their breath.

Henry pressed a kiss to her forehead and burst into laughter. 

“Babe, I think a shower would be a good idea right about now, the paint is everywhere.”

She looked down at their  intertwined  bodies, splotches of paint and handprints everywhere.

“That has to be the best paint fight we’ve had!” She exclaim ed triumphantly . “I’ll race ya to the shower, see who can wash the paint off the fastest.” She grin ned and  raised  her eyebrows at him, before taking off for the bathroom  leaving Henry desperately trying to catch up with her.

“I thought that you guys were just painting the walls and cupboards?” Stevie questioned her mother as she took a sip of her coffee. There was a frown on her face as she tried to figure out why there was hand prints on their blackboard, and on the side of the kitchen counter. 

Elizabeth caught the frown on her daughters face and followed where her eyes were looking, she and Henry had been so caught up last night that they hadn’t even realised they had left behind evidence. She looked at Stevie, her mouth opening and then closing again. She pointed a finger at her, blushing a little, she couldn’t quite get the words she wanted out.

Stevie groaned and moved, dumping her cup in the sink she grabbed her bag and moved to leave the kitchen, spotting their clothing on the floor in the doorway that led to the laundry room, she turned to face her mother, “I know you guys are horny and like teenagers  _ all _ the time, but I didn’t need to know that you did it in the kitchen, you guys have a bedroom.” And with that she left the room, and Elizabeth staring after her daughter still unable to speak. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this...   
> You know where the button is...  
> It's now time for me to go to sleep, when really I just want to eat some cake and spend time with an accomplice :)!  
> Nonnie and TeaismyQueen

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I didn't realise that someone had already done a fic for this 'plot'.  
> I hope it isn't too similar to yours.  
> Hit review.  
> Thank you as always to TeaismyQueen.


End file.
